Scott Dawson
thumb|200px|right thumb|200px|right thumb|200px|right thumb|200px|right Scott Dawson (born 1970) is a main character in the Clockwork series and the Tuckerverse as a whole, additionally being a main one in The IT Files. Scott originally worked for the Paradise Foundation as head of the Black Department, personally hiring Ashley Tisdale and leading several kidnapping missions. Scott later betrayed the Foundation in response to the murder of Ronald Fisher, his mentor, and retired in Brazil with Ryoshi Tenzo, forming Utopia Holdings. Scott is also an uncle to Tucker Holmes and a member of the Chrono Alliance. Biography Early Life Scott was born as the younger of two children in Winnipeg, Canada, his mother Elizabeth Reardon. In school Scott kept physically active, starting Dragon Kung-Fu at when he was nine and joining the school track team where he specialized in the pole vault. When Scott was twelve he bought the Wand of Kronos at a magic shop, not realizing its authenticity. As a child Scott admired the Royal Canadian Mountain Police but as he grew up he grew jaded with his views on law enforcement, instead working to join the Canadian Security Intelligence Service. As with the RCMP however Scott, after a few years, realized CSIS wasn't for him, but before he left he acted as a mentor for Colette Landry. During his time with CSIS Scott took several vacations to the city of Kelowna, which became a favorite destination of his. Moving into private security, Ronald Fisher hired Scott for the Paradise Foundation's Black Department. His role within the organization was half-thug, half-businessman, helping the company negotiate with individuals in ways that weren't always legal. A common tactic involved giving people copious amounts of drugs and alcohol to make them question their memory if the Foundation didn't want someone to remember something. During his first years with the department Scott met Ryoshi Tenzo while on business in Tokyo, the pair hitting it off. Around this time Scott's sister Sarah Holmes was killed in Thailand while trying to save people from a tsunami disaster. His sister did have a son, Tucker Holmes, but Scott knew he couldn't raise a child and decided to let his godparents take custody instead. Scott, in spite of never seeing Tucker since, did try to help him out from time to time, tracking his nephew's presence online and even being the one to sell him the wand. Scott didn't reveal himself to Tucker out of guilt for not becoming his guardian when he had the opportunity. Blacker than Black Nearly four years after meeting Ryoshi Scott was given some Type-7 to test, which he promptly used on her. After some initial shock at Scott taking advantage of her Ryoshi revealed she'd carried feeling for him for a while and the two consumed their new-found relationship. Unfortunately a few days later Ronald promoted Scott to head of the department and insisted that since Scott wanted to hire Ryoshi he couldn't continue seeing her, it being a breach of ethics. Soon afterwards Scott met Ashley Tisdale and they worked together to recruit Alexis Sutherland, Leslie Schulz and Veronica Estes as well as Ryoshi for a new mission. Not long after the women were recruited however Ronald was murdered by the board of directors on orders from Julio Sanchez. Ronald had discovered the plans for the Uranus Generator and was against it, thus the board had him killed. This act of murder would slowly steer Scott against the company he'd worked so hard to be a part of. Trying to find a bright side, Scott used the foundation to buy a mansion in Kelowna. Scott and Ashley headed a mission across Europe to use Type-7 Chips to turn super-models into love slaves for high-paying clients. While experiencing success they quickly drew the attention of Interpol and in spite of their best efforts the group was eventually cornered in Russia. Cutting his loses, Scott rescued those of his team that had been captured, only to later turn them into slaves along with Ashley, deciding that Mary Hamilton could replace her and thus Ashley could be effectively eliminated for her failure. Months after the first mission failed Scott was leading a global operation to kidnap key figures from all over the world, this time using Erika Stone as a weapon since she'd also been enslaved. Scott and Ryoshi's old sexual tension also returned, and between it and the construction of Uranus Scott rapidly began doubting his employers. In spite of setbacks Uranus was completed and even managed to trigger before the Interpol agents could stop it, but by then Scott had made his choice: he'd used the Interpol interference to distract the board of directors from him sabotaging the Uranus project, allowing him to escape with Ryoshi while they were captured and Uranus was destroyed. Having his revenge for Ronald, Scott proposed to Ryoshi and they retired to Caxias Do Sul in Brazil, buying Utopia Towers and forming Utopia Holdings. Scott's mansion in Kelowna, listed as a Foundation asset, was seized by law enforcement. Married Life After the formation of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Scott arranged to stay under the radar, still a criminal in spite of his ultimately noble efforts. Scott had still kidnapped several women to use as slaves and his money wasn't all obtained through legal means. Colette, who was a major agent within the ITEA, was thus recruited to be a spy for Scott, to both ensure he wasn't being searched for and that no one else ever tried to build a Uranus-type machine. Scott had Colette sabotage IT's attempts at a Uranus and also had her send him files on Tucker, who was in their database thanks to his wand. One day water damage caused Ashley's chip to fail and before Scott had even noticed Ashley had escaped, managing to make it back to North America in spite of his best efforts to track her. Originally Scott had hoped that IT would be able to deal with Ashley, but after she nearly tore the agency apart he stepped in, first by rescuing Tucker from their clutches as he'd been their prime suspect, not Ashley. This was the first time Scott and Tucker had met since he'd been placed in the Yen family's custody, and after a few awkward moments the pair bonded, Scott even introducing his nephew to Chips. Together with Scott's personal collection of slaves they managed to defeat Ashley, prompting Scott to give his nephew Leslie and later both an investment account and Jennifer Yates. Following Ashley's defeat Scott started keeping in regular contact with Tucker. Magic Hunter Scott slowly began expanding Utopia Holdings as 2009 went on, a major acquisition being Talon Protection, though during the take-down of its major employees Ryoshi was injured and Scott decided he didn't want his wife taking so many risks, instead sending her to recruit administration staff in Newark. Adrianna Dashkov resurfaced at one point but Scott hunted her down in Spain, making her his new assistant. Scott was also thrilled at some of the new tenants Utopia Towers received, in particular Angel Jenly. Scott continued to help Tucker financially, sending him more money on his birthday as well as paying a personal visit, during which time he was briefly reunited with Colette. After learning that magical artifacts might be hidden in the recently rediscovered city of Hamunaptra Scott decided to visit the location, using Angel Jenly as cover. in the city Scott encountered Mandy Mahina, a member of Triangle Security Services he'd once had a one night stand with several years ago when he'd been working with CSIS and she with Homeland Security. Mandy tried to blackmail Scott into giving her the security contract to Angel but he instead chipped her. Later Scott and his team managed to capture a few members of Interpol and GRID, in particular Yeardley Luxby, whom Scott had previously encountered in Madrid while hunting Adrianna. Luxby had nearly managed to cripple Ryoshi, further convincing Scott he should keep her out of the field. In the ruins Scott recovered a Qin Disc dropped by Edwin Branson as well as the Fog Key and several Peacemaker necklaces. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Scott coordinated with Tucker and Colette, also using a Peacemaker to help Ryoshi, who'd been outside the range of their Peace Keeper when time had stopped. While Scott agreed to take his wife with him to Malibu he was showing a more protective side. When Scott arrived at Victoria Towers he allowed Erika to punch him, hoping it would help them move beyond the past and work together to stop Sandy. Scott then helped Tucker and the rest get ready to strike at Sandy, learning that Tucker had been having trouble at school with a teacher, Kaley Hurst, and approving of the name Chrono Alliance for their group. During the attack on Sandy Scott was able to use Casey Adams and their Stone Enterprises Ascension to take down some of Sandy's people. After the incident was dealt with Scott advised on the release of Aisha Reynolds and gave Alexis Sutherland to Spydoll Inc, at the same time claiming Katrina Vanholt for Utopia. The next day, after time was finally unfrozen and Scott had returned home, he coordinated with Erika to ensure that Kaley was punished for making Tucker's life difficult. Personal Information * Current Age: 39 * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 185 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Hypnosis Rating: 6 * Current Place of Residence: Caxias Do Sul, BR * Sexual Preference: Women * Favorite Drink: Alexander Keith's Beer Inventions * Electro-Static Rounds Special Ammunition (with Ryoshi Tenzo) * Type-7D (with Karen Draskal) Residence See: Utopia Towers Special Skills * Combat-style Mixed Martial Arts, specializing in Taekwondo, Krav Maga and Judo. * Marksmanship, specifically pistols. * Administrative Knowledge, specifically agency administration, field command and tactical command. * Computer Expertise, including security, networking, hardware and software. * Drug Knowledge, familiar with most methods of smuggling narcotics through transport hubs. * Investigative Knowledge, specifically crime-scene analysis. * Political Knowledge, specifically international law and jurisdictions. * Undercover Expertise, specializing in assuming false identities. * Trilingual, knowing English, French, Japanese and Portuguese. Relationships Family * Ryoshi Dawson, Wife and Fellow Trustee * Elizabeth Reardon, Mother * Tucker Holmes, Nephew * Cornelius Holmes, Uncle-in-Law * Jane Holmes, Aunt-in-Law * Nora Reardon, Distant Niece * Sarah Holmes, Sister (deceased) * Albert Holmes, Brother-in-Law (deceased) Romances * Colette Landry, Lover * Mandy Mahina, Former Lover Fellow Trustees * Parker Reich Staff * Adrianna Dashkov, Personal Assistant Friends * Emmy Irvin * Ronald Fisher (Deceased) Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Scott's Story * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Clockwork Revenge Parts 1 and 3 * The IT Files: Jennifer's Art * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * The IT Files: Ryoshi's Experiment * The IT Files: Scott's Business * The IT Files: Scott's Paradise * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * The IT Files: Lux's Hunt * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1, 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Scott's appearance is based on that of actor Kiefer Sutherland. * Aliases include: Scott Fisher, Matt Parker and David Christophe. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Scientists Category:Time-Stoppers Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Paradise Foundation